


Malfeasance

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1950s, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Doggy Style, F/M, Misogyny, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Period-Typical Sexism, Rape, Revamped Without Ben, Scene From Close Encounters of the Fifth Kind, Sheriff Poe, Southern Poe, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey moves back home and Sheriff Dameron doesn't want her to leave.





	Malfeasance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Close Encounters of the Fifth Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843588) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> look oscar isaac is hot ok

The Great Farm Cleanup begins a few days after I move back home. It’s an old joint inherited from Unkar, but I have my friends and neighbors to help clean it up.

Poe Dameron, now the town sheriff, practically moves in—then he does move in, at least temporarily. He works a few hours patrolling town but otherwise leaves it up to his deputies. His fiancée, Kaydel Connix, drops by sometimes for a visit.

Poe and I sit on the porch some nights and drink beers, laughing about how weird we were as kids. Slowly but surely, things come together. It’s nice being back home.

 “Rey—what’s up with the basement?”

We’re finishing up the first floor of the house. Poe’s just dropped by in the squad car, still in full uniform, and he’s trying the basement door with a gloved hand. He’s sweaty as hell, but so am I. It’s another humid night.

I shrug, wiping my brow with the back of my forearm. “It’s gross. Don’t worry about it.”

 “Ah. Full of junk, huh?” Poe saunters past me to the icebox and takes out two beers.

 “Of course. Unkar was a pack rat and an asshole.”

Poe laughs and twists off a cap, then offers the beer to me. “He got what he deserved, at least. Couple cougars tore him up in the woods—or a bear. Only found his head and a few fingers.”

My spine prickles. I smile at Poe as he opens his beer. It’s exactly the death that son of a bitch deserved.

Night falls. We finish painting the last of the hallway just after dark and clink the necks of our third beers. Blue is nice. It makes the house feel less eerie and unsettling.

It’s a nice night to sit out on the porch. The cicadas hiss to each other and a couple bats zip by overhead, off to their nest for the night. Mosquitoes hover out in the field near the watery, muddy patches and usually leave us alone to drink and talk.

Poe joins me on the steps and I smile when I hear a coyote howl somewhere in the woods.

He huffs and points with his bottle. “See? Fuckin’ coyotes. They’ll break in your house, y’know. Run up and bite you for no reason.”

 “Good thing I know how to shoot.” I nudge him with my elbow, laughing. “Better than you, I might add.”

 “You think?”

He rises from the step and spins his pistol out, then aims with his head tilted and one eye open. I take a sip of beer and whoop when he nails a beer can on the fence way at the other end of the property. The backfire crackles through the quiet forest.

Poe smirks smugly. “Beat that.”

 “Pfft. I could do that with my eyes closed.”

He laughs and hands me the gun. I shift my stance, more accustomed to the heft of a rifle, and start when I feel Poe’s hand on my hip. He grasps both gently and his warm breath tickles my throat. My heart pounds as he presses up against my back, worming his fingertips under the hem of my jeans. The gun trembles in my hands.

Poe’s nose brushes behind my ear. “Gotta set your hips, Rey. Sloppy stance makes a bad shot.”

I’m so nervous that I fire into the black night, not aiming at anything in particular. Poe clicks his tongue and takes the gun back, holstering it with his lips still way too close to my skin. He smells like aftershave.

I should say no. Kaydel is a nice girl and I’m not going to be responsible for them breaking off the engagement.

I hesitate, but squirm away when Poe kisses my neck. He growls in his chest teasingly as I spin around to face him, intending on telling him off, but he hooks his fingers over the front hem of my jeans and drags me back. Still the same arrogant kid he was thirteen years ago.

I scowl and push on his chest.

 “You have a fiancée,” I remind him, digging my nails in  when he kisses my neck. He rolls my skin through his teeth and slides his other hand up the back of my shirt. “Poe.”

The porch light flickers. Wood groans under our weight as Poe keeps kissing me and I whisper urgent reasons of why we shouldn’t. Men don’t care. I’ve been warned of that many times.

 “Wouldn’t have one if I knew you’d ever come back,” he mumbles. I tug on his wrist as it slips down my jeans. “Shh, shh—I won’t hurt you. You do anything with those boys in the city?”

 “Poe Dameron, you better—”

He twists his wrist and strokes along my slit. I panic and scramble to get away and he fists my hair at the back of my head to push my head under his chin. I whimper and weakly try to pull away from him.

Poe whispers in my ear with beer breath. “Where are you goin’, sweetheart? Runnin’ away from me again?” His hand dips lower and I cry out as he pushes his middle finger inside me. “Don’t cry, don’t cry. I just want to see what you’ve been up to is all.”

 “I—I haven’t—”

Poe jerks his finger and I yelp in pain. He murmurs and withdraws his hand to lick blood and clear fluid off, smirking down at me. I shudder and try to pry his fingers out of my hair.

 “Haven’t been up to much, I see.”

He opens the door and pulls me inside by my hair. I stumble through the darkness until Poe shoves me into the counter and kisses me on the lips. My head spins as his tongue slips in my mouth, tasting of beer and the faint hint of cigarettes. I curl my bare toes.

This is bad. This isn’t right. I push on his chest again and hear his cuffs jangle on his hip. He hums a laugh and grabs my wrists in his big hands, breaking off the kiss with a wet pop.

 “We’re gonna live right here,” he whispers. “Have a couple babies—few cows and chickens.” I try to slap him and we wrestle for a minute before he pins my hands to the counter. He nuzzles my cheek, tenderly kissing my tears as they roll down my cheeks. “Don’t fight… don’t fight. I won’t hurt you. Little pinch is all it is.”

 “Stop,” I plead, sobbing softly. “Please stop.”

 “Why, baby? Hm?” Poe pushes his groin into mine and I feel the swell of his cock. “You’re drunk and nervous. I got you. Won’t hurt one bit.”

Whispering fills the kitchen. I’m too scared to raise my voice and Poe seems to think he’ll make me run off if he raises his. He buries his face in my neck and slowly rolls his hips, rubbing his erection against me.

I cling to his biceps and push. “Poe— _Poe_!” It’s not right. He’s engaged and Kaydel is a nice girl. My bare feet skirt the floor.

 “Come back home wearin’ jeans like a city girl—should be in pretty little dresses down to your knees.” He leans back and tugs open the button on my jeans, giving me his best good ‘ol boy smirk. “Way a woman’s meant to dress, Rey.”

 “Get off me!” I hiss. I batter him with slaps and hits. “Get OFF ME!”

Poe pops open his holster and draws his pistol. I freeze and stare, worried he’s going to threaten me, but he cocks the safety and tosses it on the counter. He hefts me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and I kick my feet furiously.

Up the stairs we go, down the hall to my bedroom. It’s still full of disorganized junk that I haven’t put away and there’s a can of paint in the corner.

Poe drops me on my bare mattress and yanks down my pants to my ankles. He works his belt open and tosses his radio on the nightstand, knocking over my alarm clock. His shoes click on the hardwood.

 “Quiet, babe. Gonna feel real good.” He runs a hand through his curly black hair. I prop up elbows and turn, but he grabs my ankle and drags me to the edge of the bed. “Gonna feel _real_ good.”

The window is open and a cool breeze lifts some of the sticky sweat from my back. Poe pulls down my panties to my thighs and his shoes click again as he steps closer, warm skin touching mine.

I claw at the mattress as Poe runs his hands up my back. He leans across me and smells my hair, fingers wandering along my upper arms to my wrists. He pins them, knitting his thick fingers through mine. I can’t move—his weight has me struggling to breathe.

 “No wife of mine is gonna wear jeans,” he whispers. I feel prodding and my breath catches. “Put you in pretty little dresses—way a woman should be.” He holds my hands firm as he penetrates me with a long, steady thrust. I burst into tears. “Oh god—missed you so much. So _much._ ”

 “Stop!” I beg, heaving into the mattress. “Stop!”

Poe rubs my thumbs with his, grunting into my hair and pushing deeper inside me. It hurts—it’s like being split open, and his cock is hot, and too big for my body. He thrusts gently in and out, dragging along my traumatized flesh. His cold metal buckle bites into my thigh each time he presses in.

 “Don’t want you leaving again—” He yanks the shoulder of my shirt down and groans until he gently bites. “Runnin’ off to the city. I’ll miss you too much.”

 “I’m telling _everyone_!” I spit.

 “You’ve got the sheriff right here, honey.” Poe seizes my jaw and squeezes. It’s a threat. “Right here. Right inside where a bad girl wants it.”

I stretch my fingers toward the edge of the mattress and scream again. Poe covers my mouth, rocking his hips and raping me as tenderly as he can. He slides his other hand under my hips and circles the sensitive spot I sometimes touch on my own. I tighten around him and buck, huffing into his palm.

Poe groans. “That’s it... Feels good, doesn’t it? Kaydel learned to like it, too—but you feel so much better.”

My toes swipe at the floor, shifting in time with his thrusts. It rubs me across his fingers and doesn’t take long for me to feel warmth curling between my legs. I whine and resist while Poe chants ‘come on, baby’ in my ear until finally—

My toes curl and I puff a moan. I’m coming, lost in inexplicable pleasure I don’t want, and Poe is lodged inside me. He grunts in my ear and stiffens and bucks as he comes too, wet slaps echoing in the empty bedroom. I squeeze my eyes shut.

 “Oh god—oh god—” His cock twitches. I can feel him throbbing, ecstasy carrying his voice into whimpers. “Rey… _Rey_!”

I try escaping but he holds me firm until he’s done. His hips still against mine.

Poe sighs, relieved. “Shit, Rey.” He laughs. “ _Shit._ ”

The crickets chirp. I stutter a breath when he lets go of my mouth and immediately descend back into sobs, but he’s there to whisper compliments and comfort me.

I never should’ve come back.


End file.
